User talk:LostBlackKatana
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs RE: Comics Hey there MonsterHunterPon, I'm replying on Mckrongs behalf, he comes round here now and again so it may take time to get a reply for him. Of course comics are allowed on the Fanon wiki, they are a kind of fan creation aren't they? That's the purpose of this place. :) TigrexJeff 11:28, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I had an idea, maybe you could set aside a page as "MonsterHunterPon's Comics" And simply use the page to place your comics on. If you do any more, just continue to add to it. Remember that regular articles (pages) now have comments enabled. TigrexJeff 01:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Have a look at the top right-hand corner of your screen, just underneath your Username. There should be a button called "Contribute", click that and it will open a list of options, pick "Add a Page" and away you go. Once you're done, I'll handle the categories and other linking pages etc. when I have some time. And don't worry about the 'bothering' part, it's good to be able to ask questions and talk freely in a Wiki. TigrexJeff 03:28, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes As long as it is appropriate and not pornography or any of the restricted stuff. Mckrongs 14:25, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Undead Luna Sound's fine to me. Just add it under Monster creations. o,o There aren't many rules concerning what to post and what not post, except for the obvious things (pornography, excessive gore, insulting material). I think it'd look epic. ^.^ TigrexJeff 04:20, February 8, 2012 (UTC) thank you so much i really want to thank you for helping me with my monsters by the way i am Chie.. I can leave my signiture because this was done by my cellphone - you candt log in with it. Wow Please really teach me how to draw that Jinouga sign Because it is awsome!!!!!!!!! Also, I really want to thank you for all your support but I don't want praising. I want to know really what you think about my monster for y game project, thanks!!!! Chie.. 20:21, February 14, 2012 (UTC) please reply back Undead Teostra Undead Teostra could have a blade or something similar inside his chest stucking in the spine. It can only be attacked when it's flying and it's its weak spot. I don't know what can be this cursed weapon. I've thought of an arrow but that's too small, a blade has Lunastra, maybe the end of a lance that broke away from the rest. Democide 00:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I think a Great Sword would be too big. The Longsword sounds quite possible. It could be killed by a stab in the heart what caused the mutation. Democide 00:55, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ok so, really ok thank you so much i am actually now going to update those monster pics, i have also got a punch of some new monster to put containing large monsters small monsters etc. also if you have any monster you want to put tell me and i promise i will give you full credit in the game, but i want to know your real name so please tel me ok, please reply thanks! Chie.. 16:23, February 15, 2012 (UTC) reply from me So Ok i am not so sure about the game so for me it is almost impossible, sorry i will Rather make it a Fan Story/fic or whatever so do you agree abot the fan story or not , it is a good idea undead luna and i love it, i will give you credit for it ok ? also since the story will be only on the wiki i will put User:MonsterHunterPon ok? please try to reply me as fast as possible!--Chie.. 19:02, February 17, 2012 (UTC) } |text = } }}--Chie.. 19:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC) } |text = } }}--Chie.. 19:30, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sry I was just in a discussion of the chat in the main wiki Sorry... Democide 13:40, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Joining Just write it on this site that you want to help: monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Abhi09/Monster_Hunter_Fanon_Game_Recruition Sure I would love to have you as a Monster designer. But prove you can do it, dig? Zeldas ganon 05:07, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Armor drawing http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Elder_Dragons_Democide#Bluzarvus That's the comment you wanted. Thx Democide 00:59, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I like it very much but I need to say that it has more purple scales but I think that's alright. Btw do you make a Qurupeco Subspecies? I've read it on your talk page of the main Wiki. This sounds cool! Hope you make something interesting and challenging. Thx. ^^ Democide 04:41, April 20, 2012 (UTC) You mean Cottonmouth255? However you can make another armors: [[]]http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Carapaceons_Democide#Vakos_Gliataur [[]]http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Pelagi_Democide#Suitonga http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Flying_Wyverns_Democide#Wacodaris Thx^^ Democide 03:15, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Reminder http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yzuV7G2WGc The description for a similar type of this guy. Some armors: Suitonga, Maklaremus (both Pelagus), Riogarmus (Leviathan), Sanquora and Bardoras (both Pseudowyvern, Don't use the posted drawing for the Bardoras!!!) Toxochrysan average brute wyvern design, dragon type face, domino ability, paralysis, little hill-like excrescence on nose, Metal, like Kushala Daora, but kind of rusted and has moss on it Not too smooth, either, The moss could be mutated from the metal it rests on too, Nature element, kind of leave a scent, So it'd attract things like other monsters familiar to the scent of the land, weak against fire, then wind, When it goes into rage It roars It's head tilts back, causing the domino effect to bring out the tail blade And it stands more upright Like lao shan lung when it stands up to hit the base And when it goes back to normal brute wyvern stance, the tail blade retracts back. to make GIFs i use photoscape, just google it, its FREE !!!!!! Chie.. (talk) 00:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey,part 2 of monster hunter the adventure begins just came out a little while ago,btw could u help out a little and fix some of the grammer mistackes im kinda in a rush to finish the story so i don`t always have time to ty Stardust902 (talk) 17:41, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello, what's up? Hello, I am Rio. I wanted to know if I could adopt or use your Jinouga Rare Species for my Fan Game or something like that. It would be very nice. Yours, Rio the Rath 22:07, January 23, 2016 (UTC)